A Master's War
by XBrokXenX
Summary: Night after night, the brothers sacrifice themselves in order to protect NYC. They put themselves in the way of harm. Back in the Lair, the Master fights too. A battle just as important. He fights for his sons.


The Master is at war.

Although his eyes are closed and darkness surrounds him, the old rat sees clearly. For his struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the powers of this dark world and against spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms. With faith alone acting as his shield. Faith in the warriors he has raised up.

The Rat Master sits alone in the lair deep in meditation. The room around him is calm and quiet. But behind closed eyes, the voices are everywhere, loud and angry and filled with malice. They surround the Master from all sides and they close in. The suffocate. They make the darkness even darker.

 _"You can not survive this young one,"_ they said. _"There is no way for you to overcome this storm."_

"NO." The Master spoke sharply. "My Son. You ARE the storm."

" _Lies!"_ The voices shriek. _"He lies to you. He is too cowardly to face the truth young one."_

A distinct whimper cuts through the fury of voices, and the voices swirl rapidly as though celebrating a battle won.

The Master's faith is firm. It does not waver when the voices celebrate. The Master has been at war many times before and he knows better than to be discouraged.

Yet, a small part of him cry's out from within, longing to take away the pain from the source of the whimper. Reaching his soul farther out into the darkness the old rat invites the pain to his body. He longs to take a portion of it away from his suffering son.

It hits like a bus, causing his once still meditating body to tremble, but he does not coward.

Through gritted teeth the Master speaks on. "You are a warrior, my son. You will get through the storm. You will show the storm who's boss. You are stronger than all things that have hurt you."

 _"You are weak, young one. You are not stronger than us. It is clear to see, even you must agree it is so. "_

A cry is heard over the voices, louder than the previous whimper. It is dripping with physical pain and emotional turmoil. The pain the Master had accepted from the darkness flares in his chest and he shudders violently.

"Master.. leave me here. I-I don't want you to see this. I have disappointed you. I am too weak..."

Struggling to keep his voice level against the pain, the master replies, "Listen, my son, and believe what I say to you. The evil ones have no reason to attack the weak. They want to hurt you because you are strong. They know that you are strong. I know that you are strong. My son, you must find faith in yourself as well. "

 _"This is different, young one. You have not suffered like this before. You will die today, young one. There is no chance for you."_

Once more the pain intensifies so sharply the Master cries out in unison with his son. The cries of the Master and the son are unmistakably groans of suffering, and the voices rejoice in their assumed impending victory.

"Father!" The son cries, "Father this pain is so great!"

"It is great my son, but you are greater! I am with you, Son! You are not alone!"

The cries continue. The once quiet lair is not filled with the screams of the meditating Master, and the darkness is filled with the screams of the son. The voices have quieted some. They have begun to worry.

"Don't give up! Don't give in!" The master shouts through his suffering.

"I won't give up. I will NEVER give in!"

 _"You have no choice young one."_ The voices shout in unison. " _YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!"_

"YOU'RE WRONG!" The son replies. "I CAN do this and I WILL get through is!"

"Yes my son! You believe, and therefor is it so. And I am with you. You're brother are with you as well."

And so the Master remained in suffering along side his Son for near an hour. The voices were still present, but they had stilled and lost their sting. Nothing in the world could break the masters focus until the sound of footsteps followed by a knock on door behind him caught the attention of his old ears.

The Master calmed his breathing and stilled his trembling body before turning towards his visitor. In the doorway stood his eldest son. Eyes wide with worry and concern, skin paled, and hands covered in blood.

"Master, I—Something's happened. Its Raphael he-"

"I Know, Leonardo. I already know. Go now to your brother and assist Donatello in any way you can."

The eldest nodded and turned to leave.

"Leonnardo!"

"Yes master?" The eldest turned.

"Your brother is strong. He is stronger than this. He believes he is, and I believe he is too. My son, you must believe as well."

The eldest nodded again before turning and running back the way he had come. Still, the Master had noticed the hesitation in his eldest son's face.

Without another word, the master returned to his knees and closed his eyes, rejoining the war.

Review.


End file.
